Querida Amy
by OneAkronAwol
Summary: Cuando Amy se siente deprimida, Howard va a su rescate; con una guitarra maltrecha, ropa de los 60', y una canción especial.


_**Querida Amy**_

 **X**

Howard se sentía confundido y furioso. Claro, él no era un santo; pero jamás actuó indiferente a las desgracias de un amigo. Intentó, a su extraña y cómica manera, ayudar con los problemas que podrían presentarse en las vidas de las personas que estimaba.

Entonces, si eso es lo que se supone que hacen los amigos, ¿porqué Amy estaba sola en su casa llorando mientras Penny y Bernadette reían y bebían vino? Aparentemente, la ignorancia equivale a la felicidad, pensó. El nombre de Amy y Sheldon apenas se susurró en el grupo, era un tema pesado, lo comprendía; y el drama había sido suficiente por una temporada… ¡más que suficiente!

Escuchó bastantes escusas. "Sólo necesita tiempo para ella misma" dijo Bernadette, "¡Esa mujer se redescubrirá a ella misma sin nuestra ayuda!" confirmó apasionada y rápidamente Raj, antes de volver a chuparle la cara a Emily.

La gota que colmó la paciencia de Howard fue la tranquilidad de Penny. "No lo sé, debe estar en su cama abrazada a un saco de arroz" había reído, mientras revisaba sus uñas. En ese momento observó a la rubia con incredulidad, tiró la servilleta sobre la mesa y se marchó.

Él sabía lo que era sentirse abandonado por una persona amada. Había días en los que aún se permitía derramar unas cuantas lágrimas escondidas recordando a su padre. En su momento, se sostuvo en su madre para salir adelante. Ambos pudieron hacerlo, sobrevivieron y decidieron que eran mejores que él. Por supuesto, la situación de Amy era diferente.

Por algún incomprensible motivo, ella estaba enamorada de un C3PO loco, molesto, y de carne y hueso. Y estaba sufriendo su abandono.

Y, realmente, Howard dudaba que Amy tuviera a su madre con ella para avanzar.

Cuando su madre se deprimía, él hacía magia. Ahora debería hacerlo por su pequeña y extraña amiga.

Sin más, Howard rebuscó entre sus pertenencias, tomando una guitarra y permitiendo que una sonrisa expectante aparezca en su rostro.

Jamás se sintió más conforme con su cabello a lo Ringo Starr.

 **X**

Amy rodó en el sofá, causando que el recipiente con helado que descansaba sobre su abdomen se derrame. ¡Genial!, ahora tendría que moverse, limpiar el desastre pegajoso del sofá, comprar más helado y salir del apartamento.

O permitir que las hormigas se hagan un festín con el postre derramado. Lo consideró por un momento.

Finalmente, sus estrictos hábitos de limpieza ganaron. Era curioso como un estado de desánimo tan grande podía interferir y entorpecer todo en su vida, menos su higiene.

Prioridades estúpidas, pensó, mientras comía su tercer helado en lo que iba del día. Dejó que música fúnebre bailara en sus oídos.

En realidad, no eran canciones depresivas, sino amorosas. La falta de amor en su vida causaba que dichas canciones sean burlonas y tentadoras, lo que a su vez le causaba lágrimas… lo que causaba que comiera su cuarto helado.

Estaba por arrastrarse hasta su cama, cuando un golpeteo inquieto repiqueteó en su puerta. Eso era extraño, hace semanas que nadie aparecía por su apartamento. Cautelosamente, abrió la puerta, para encontrarse con la última persona que esperaba ver.

Howard Wolowitz, vestido con un ridículo traje de los años 60', con una guitarra sostenida contra su cuerpo y una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Parpadeó. Quizás estaba soñando… como aquella vez que soñó con Bert, de geología, que, vestido como un gran oso cariñoso la perseguía por un prado lanzándole rocas… bueno, tal vez no era tan extraño.

—¿Howard, qué?... —pero la pregunta se perdió en el aire. Wolowitz entró en el apartamento con un floreo, haciendo una reverencia teatral, invitándola a sentarse.

《 _Ya qué…_ _》_ se resignó Amy, todavía atónita.

—Amy, Amy, Amy —empezó Howard, poniendo esa voz especial que utilizaba en sus presentaciones de magia— aunque te sorprenda, me preocupo por ti… ¡Dios, cualquier persona que soporte a Sheldon Cooper se merece recibir la preocupación de todo el mundo! —Amy hizo una mueca al oír el nombre de Sheldon, pero Howard la ignoró, concentrándose en su objetivo— Sabes, aunque no tengo el _envidiable_ talento de Sheldon para la palabrería, también puedo contar historias…

Howard empezó a recitar, con voz profunda:

《Corrían los seductores años 60… ¡El grupo de música del momento, esos pequeños hippies melenudos, decidieron tomar unas relajantes vacaciones! Haciendo lo que era normal en esos días: viajar a la India, comer hongos, y seguir los desvaríos de un anciano loco vestido de blanco… En su búsqueda del nirvana espiritual, se encontraron con una mujer especial. Y triste, Amy; muy triste. Así que decidieron volverla canción. Y ayer, mientras mi hermosa esposa de cabellos color caramelo escuchaba esa canción, tu rostro se materializó en mi mente. Querida Amy, escucha》 _._

Amy sintió la emoción subiendo por su garganta. Jamás, en todos lo años que llevaba conociendo a Howard, pensó que él diría algo remotamente parecido… mucho menos a ella. Vio a su pequeño amigo, que empezaba a deslizar los dedos por las cuerdas de la guitarra.

— _Querida Amy, ¿no quieres salir a jugar? Querida Amy, saluda al nuevo día. El sol está alto, el cielo es azul… es hermoso y tú también. Querida Amy, ¿no quieres salir afuera y jugar?_

Amy sonrió a través de su vista —que comenzaba a colmarse de lágrimas—, la voz de Howard era exageradamente aguda, pero agradable y suave.

— _Querida Amy, abre tus ojos. Querida Amy, mira los cielos soleados. Hay poco viento, los pájaros cantarán… y tú eres parte de todo esto. Querida Amy, ¿no quieres abrir los ojos?_

Amy sonrió con conocimiento. Pensó en los días interminables que pasó rendida en el sofá, con los ojos cerrados y su mente torturándose. Sin dormir, apenas escuchando las letras de canciones deprimentes y pensando en Sheldon.

Quizás era momento de que eso acabe.

— _Querida Amy, déjame verte sonreír como una niña pequeña. Las nubes formaran una cadena de margaritas, así que déjame verte sonreír otra vez. Querida Amy, ¿no me quieres dejar verte sonreír?_ —Howard abandonó la guitarra en el suelo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del pequeño cuerpo de Amy.

—Howard… eso fue hermoso —susurró, sonriendo.

Howard, a su loca y comediante manera, había logrado sacarle sus primeras sonrisas desde que… Sheldon se marchó. Él volvería, eso era obvio.

Las personas se mueven, mueren, viajan, y la vida no se detiene por nadie; y si lo hace, Amy esperaba que esas personas paralizadas tuvieran un amigo con un gran talento para los espectáculos, un buen gusto musical, y un sentido de hermandad que podría hacer sentir querido a cualquiera.

—Sabes… Bernie y Penny están locas con esto de la boda… quizás deberías dejar de poner escusas y volver con nosotros, Amy, somos tus amigos.

Amy asintió, dejó el helado en la mesita de café, y sonrío.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Amy se sintió querida.

—

 _ **Fin**_

—

 **Nota de autora:**

 **Soy muy fan de la teoría (sueño, fantasía, como quieran llamarlo) de que Howard y Amy son hermanos por parte paterna. Me encanta. Éstos dos podrían tener momentos muy cómicos en la serie…**

 **Y esto sólo fue un intento de escribir algo tierno. Las cosas dulces no son mi fuerte, pero como Lucy: "estoy probando cosas que me asustan".**

 **En fin, ¿Críticas?**


End file.
